It takes Two Not!
by Kazehane-Rhapsody
Summary: Twin Keronians arrive to Pekopon to reasearch it,and meet yours-truly while their at it.But when their cousin comes...that,my friend,is true havoc. Rated for violence and swears and possibly OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hagimemashite!(Nice to meet you!) This is my first Keroro Gunso fic, so please be nice! :3

P.S. There's also this thing that says N/N that means "Narrator's Note" and of course A/N means "Author's Note"! Enjoyz!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt. Frog(Or Keroro Gunso, or or Frog Gunso, or whatever people call that manga/anime anywayz... .o;)

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z??ZZ??ZZ?Z?Z??ZZ?Z?Z?Z?Z??Z?Z?Z?Z?Z

It was a usual normal day at the Hinata household...-camera scans the room, we see Fuyuki reading one of his occult books, Natsumi studying...- Um no, not just that...-the camera swings down, and we see, (ta-da!) Keroro's base...deserted- Well of course, it's Saturday morning(N/N:It's currently 9:00 am right now...)(A/N: It's 2:29 am here and now! :3) Suddenly, there was a crash along with a mini earthquake. Keroro instantly sat up in his bed, opened his mouth as if to say something... and fell asleep again. -sweat drop- What a lazy frog...Meanwhile, the circular object who caused the earthquake opened the door(!) to outside and something came out. It was a pod! The something turned out to be another Keronian. She had light green eyes like a cat's(as in, all iris with a vertical pupil), turquoise and white skin, a light blue hat with orange cat ears with white tips(let's call them fox ears, shall we?) , and the hat flaps were so long, they nearly touched the ground. She had a tail just like Tamama, except hers was pointed at the end and a chip was missing. On her hat and torso there was a crescent moon. On her face there was a bandage wrapped around her left eye. The Keronian stretched and looked around. So _this_ was where the Keroro Platoon was! Not much, is it? Suddenly, the air around her shimmered, and the frog-like alien turned into a girl with fox ears and long, turquoise hair. She strode to the door and rang the doorbell.

Z?Z??ZZ?Z??Z?ZZ?Z?Z?Z??ZZ?Z?Z?Z?Z??ZZ?Z?

Whoa, that was short...I guess this will be called a intro...so, who _is_ this (cute!) turquoise Keronian? The next chappie will get posted after at least one review!! 3(isn't this smiley cute?!?!? I made it myself!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx for the reviews, people! They make me happy! Wait, only one person?! Ah, well, they still make me happy! -giggles like Gir for a second- And so, onto the second chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso. Mine-san does. I do not own Gir, who I mentioned above. The genius named Jhonen Vasquez does(He made Invader Zim, FYI).

Z?Z??ZZ?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z??ZZ?Z??ZZ?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z??ZZ?Z?Z??ZZ?Z?Z?Z??ZZ?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Fuyuki Hinata opened the door, but he saw no one there. He looked around, guessed it was a poltergeist, and closed the door again. Meanwhile, the turquoise alien had shape-shifted(again) and changed into something that looked like a fly with a crescent moon on its wing. It buzzed to the basement, turned back into the Keronian, and she opened the door, and let herself in. The room was empty, but there was a bowl with senbei(Rice crackers) and the Keronian glanced at and saw it had "Keroro POWNS you!" on it. She glanced at it long enough to have a sweat drop, and she went on her way to the "refrigerator" opened it and came to the base. She heard snippets of yelling debate as she got close to the door with a yellow star on it.(A/N: You do know who it is don't you..? You don't? -slap!-)

"...but I don't use _that_ much that money!"

"...you do, you idiot, look at this bill!!!"-paper rustling-

"1 thousand yen?!!!!! That can't be right! You used my type writer!-de arimasu!"

"Since when did you have a typewriter!?!!!"

"I know you use it, I saw you write love letters to Natsumi-dono!!"

"WHAT?!!!!!!" "!...Who's there?!!!" Then there was a gunshot as the turquoise Keronian, startled, handspringed away. Okaaay...hostile alert!! Giroro cautiously stepped out of the ruined door of the base, followed by Keroro, Kururu, and Tamama. He stopped in front of the turquoise Keronian who was looking calmly at the gun in the red Keronian's hand.

"Who...are you?" Keroro asked suspiciously.

"My name's Yoruru and--"(N/N: Wow, it was about time when you said your name...-Yoruru sticks out her tongue-)

"You're not in league with Viper, are you?" Giroro interrupted.

"Viper?! My butt, I'm a Keronian!" Yoruru exclaimed.

"And? Your rank?" Keroro asked.

"Lance Corporal." Just then one of the floorboards moved as a blue Keronian appeared, upside down.

"Did some one call me?" Yoruru glanced at Dororo, and cocked her head.

"Aren't you the Keronian with the trauma switch? And here," She tossed him a package. "is a package from your little brother. He seemed pretty mad." Suddenly, the package started playing a song.

"Thi-this is..." Dororo sputtered as he stared at the package. All of a sudden, he started muttering stuff of how Keroro did this...and that.....all happening upside down. Amazing, isn't it?(N/A: for people who couldn't understand what happened, the package has the music box that revives all of Dororo's traumas... oopsie)

"Let's leave him alone while I explain all the other stuff." Yoruru said, leaving the room, as the rest of the platoon followed her looking towards Dororo first(except Kururu, who doesn't care about that kind of stuff). They came to Keroro's room, and Yoruru shut the door.

"So, should I show some of my abilities?"

"Um, yeah, sure..."

Yoruru exhaled, and did an ariel then a half twist, bounced off Kururu's face, breaking his glasses, did a quadruple back flip, and finished with a back handspring. The platoon applauded, except for poor Kururu, who had to find another pair of glasses while muttering "Megane, megane..." Then, the air shimmered around her, then Yoruru became Natsumi, but with a crescent moon on her forehead. The platoon gaped at her.

"How did you do that?!" Tamama asked amazed, as Yoruru posed in a cute way, and Giroro fainted.

"It's a natural talent. I'm half Axolotian, you know."(A/N: "Axolatian" is the species that Sumomo is, you know, the shape-shifting race? D--- the hard spelling...) Yoruru said in a calm voice.

"But you said you were Keronian!" Keroro said.

"I didn't say I was full Keronian. Now, I think I should be introduced to the Pekoponians that you live with?" Yoruru asked, returning to her original form.

"Um, yeah, sure..."

"I'll go ahead!" Yoruru shouted as she grew big feathered wings on her back, and flew off. Keroro shook his head as she zoomed off.

"This house is going to get more crazy..."

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-**

Yoruru came up to where the humans lived in under three seconds. She got rid of the wings, and transformed into her human self. She came up to Natsumi from behind.

"Hi!"

"Yah!" Natsumi yelled, as she spilled whatever she was cooking.

"What do you think—who are you?"Natsumi asked as she turned around to face the strange girl that had suddenly materialized in her kitchen.

"My name's Yoruru..." she shimmered and she became her original self, "and I'm a Keronian. What're you staring at?" Yoruru added when she caught Natsumi gaping at her.

**-transition-thingy, except a crescent moon moved kinda like Kururu's transition, except they move in waves, while Kururu's symbol moves in zig-zags- **

"Wow, you're an alien half?!" Fuyuki asked, his eyes sparkling.(A/N: I'm half too. My mom's Japanese, and my dad's American. :3).

"Yep."

"Whoa!"

"Anywho, I just came here to study about Pekoponian life, not to invade. So..."

"What?" Natsumi asked suspiciously.

"I want to go to your school as a transfer student!" Yoruru shouted happily as Fuyuki and Natsumi groaned.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?ZZ?Z??Z?Z?Z??ZZ?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z??ZZ?Z?Z??ZZ

YAY, I'm done! So, Yoruru want to go to a Pekoponian school!-gasp-

Yoruru: Is there a problem with that?-holding a bazooka-

Um, not really-sweat drop-, but see ya! And R&R while you're at it! 3 Sorry, short chappie again...


End file.
